Empty Love
by whackybiscuit
Summary: FemUlquiorra! Request by Natsu is Awesome. During the final battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra, the hollowfied substitute shows that the espada can still feel emotions other than emptiness... IchigoXFemUlquiorra.
1. Chapter 1

Empty Love  
IchigoXFemUlquiorra

 **A.N.: This is a request by Natsu is Awesome. On a personal note: What is with all the Genderbender requests?  
Warning: Lemon! Female Ulquiorra! One-Shot**

 _ **During Ichigo's final battle with Ulquiorra….  
**_ **Top of Las Noches  
Ulquiorra POV**

Ichigo staggered as he stood atop a small piece of stone, keeping him upright as he struggled to maintain his balance. Every part of his body ached badly; he'd never been this outmatched before! Before him the bat-like Espada, Ulquiorra, stood before him unimpressed, as if fighting the substitute was beneath her. The woman's white, slender body was wrapped tightly by a white cloak, showing off her thin frame.

"Surrender. You cannot win." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as she looked over the boy.

Readying his stance, Ichigo raised his blade toward the woman. "Never!"

"Do you still believe you can win?" Ulquiorra asked.

Ichigo's expression hardened as his determination returned. "It's not about whether or not I CAN win; I HAVE to win!" Ichigo shouted.

Shaking her head, Ulquiorra decided it was time to take the boy's ego and tear it to shreds. "Those are the words of someone who has never tasted true despair…." A torrent of black and green energy surrounded her as she awakened her Segunda Etapa….

Ichigo stared in horror as the stoic Espada was momentarily swallowed up by the swirl of energy before her new form was revealed.

Ulquiorra stood before him, her body on display as she stood naked. Her arms and legs, clawed at both hands and feet, were covered in black, her hollow hole at the top of her chest widening and spilling black liquid down her breasts. Her black hair was now longer, sprawling down her back. Her mask fragment, whereas before it was more like a pointed helmet, had now transformed into two bat-like ears, sticking up out of her head. Her eyes, now with deeper black lines, like she'd cried tears of black, bore into the substitute. "Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa. Of all the Espada, I alone have achieved this second stage release." She saw to her satisfaction Ichigo gaping in shock, though she supposed that was to be expected, she was nude after all.

Getting over his initial shock and embarrassment over his opponent's new form, Ichigo steadied his gaze and readied his stance.

"Hmph. Fool."

Though, as Ulquiorra batted the substitute like a useless toy away she noticed something…odd. ' _What is this? The more of his jacket that gets torn off, his spiritual pressure grows by another leap!'_ Regaining his balance, Ichigo donned his hollow mask, but that too was off. ' _Why is the shape of his mask changing?'_ Indeed, Ichigo's mask was being to take on a different pattern. Before it had a red stripped pattern on the left side of his head, now the stripe was coming down his eye and a horn was fixed to the side of his head.

Ichigo gasped as Ulquiorra grabbed his head and threw him through another tower, the stone collapsing on top of him as it was reduced to rubble….

Landing back on top of the dome, Ulquiorra watched the tower crumble with the boy in it. "Hmph, how disappointing." Turning around, she headed for the hole in the roof, wanting to deal with the rest of the intruders inside Las Noches.

As the rubble behind her began to shift, she heard a feral growl….

Whirling around, Ulquiorra gasped at the figure that emerged from the rubble. "Who are you?" she asked. ' _How is he still alive?!'_ Ichigo had completely hollowfied, but not like before. Standing tall, his hollow mask now rested like a helmet atop his head, now complete with two horns. His Bankai jacket had been completely destroyed, revealing his white body, a hole in his chest with red marks erupting from it. Looking lower she saw that Ichigo's _hakama_ barely survived, keeping itself together by a few measly strands. As the creature stalked towards her, all she could hear was his growling. "Hmph; it looks like you're incapable of speech. No matter," Ulquiorra said as she readied her black Cero.

In a surprise role-reversal, Ichigo disappeared from her sight and slammed his fist into the side of her head, dissipating the ball of energy in her hand as she was sent sprawling. "What…what is this?" she looked up to see the hollowfied substitute glaring at her. ' _Wait…could it be that the more his Bankai jacket was destroyed, the more his spirit energy…became unstable, letting his inner hollow burst through?'_

Whatever musings she had were smacked out of her as Ichigo grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up over his head and then slamming her back down to the ground. "Guhhh!" she groaned before spotting something else….

She saw that the boy was sporting a huge tent in his pants….

Almost as if he knew what she was looking at, Ichigo grabbed his _hakama_ and pulled. Ulquiorra gulped as Ichigo's rock-hard cock sprang up as it was released from its clothe prison. Like the rest of Ichigo it was bone white, the same color as the rest of his body. She realized that, as a creature of instinct now, Ichigo was now slave to his own desires.

And that desire was to make the Espada submit…

Ichigo did not care for Ulquiorra's protests, keeping her arms pinned with one hand while he positioned himself on top of her. "What…what are you doing?!" she cried as he rubbed her entrance with his thick head. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as the boy entered her, her toes clawing at the ground as she felt every inch as he punched his way into her. As befitting the Espada of Emptiness, Ulquiorra had never had intercourse; who would dare?

Not waiting for the bat-woman to adjust to his thick girth, Ichigo pulled out and began a rutting pace, making the stone ceiling beneath them crack Ulquiorra was pounded. "Guuuuuh!" Ulquiorra cringed. ' _What is this? It…it feels good….'_ Ulquiorra panted as Ichigo let go of her arms. Digging her claws into Ichigo's shoulders, Ulquiorra responded subconsciously with her own thrusts, making her breasts jiggle madly. Ichigo's hands went to her waist and he sped up, his feral grunting ringing in her ears. "Hahhh! It…I feel so strange!" she shouted before being hit with an unknown sensation. Suddenly the black sky above her seemed white and all sensation left her body except for the pleasurable pain of her pussy being ramrodded. "OHHHHHHH!" the Espada screamed as she came.

Ulquiorra's orgasm didn't even break Ichigo's stride. Pulling out of the climaxing Espada, Ichigo flipped the woman onto her hands and knees. His hands went to her black wings, gripping them as he slammed into her womanhood again. "Ohhhhh!" Ulquiorra moaned as she clawed at the ground, her breasts swaying with every thrust. Ulquiorra's back arched from the pain of her wings being pulled, her hands going to her clit and rubbing it. "Ah! Ahhhhh!"

Letting go of her wings Ichigo let Ulquiorra collapse to the ground. As she lay there in a heap Ichigo palmed her white ass and started another vigorous pace. Ichigo didn't miss a beat, his cock completely dominating the Espada. As Ulquiorra felt another orgasm coming on, she felt something else as well. ' _What is this? My hollow hole feels hot!'_ she thought before she felt Ichigo grab at her tail, pulling the black appendage. Unknown to Ulquiorra, her tail was actually quite sensitive, so when Ichigo pulled, Ulquiorra once again felt the bubble growing inside her burst madly. "AHHHHHHH!"

Even after feeling Ulquiorra cum around his cock twice, with all the tightness of a virgin, Ichigo still had energy to spare. Rolling the woman onto her back, which was slightly uncomfortable since, you know, wings, Ichigo pushed her ankles until they were on either side of her head. "Ohhhhhh! It's so gooooood!" Ulquiorra shouted as Ichigo began to fuck the deepest parts of her pussy, his thick cock rubbing against all her sweet-spots. "Yes! YES!" Her hollow hole felt like it was on fire, as if all the heated emotions running through her were going against her very nature.

Unable to grab onto anything else, Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo's horns, tugging them as his masked face was inches from hers. She felt like her body was melting as Ichigo quickened his pace even faster, using the natural speed of his Bankai. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as her pussy felt like it was being wrecked. "I'M CUMMING! I'M GONNNA CUMMMMMMM!" she groaned, her grip on his horns tightening.

Ichigo was finally at the end of his rope. With a loud roar, Ichigo threw his head back and blasted Ulquiorra's pussy with his cum. "OHHHHHHHH!" Ulquiorra screamed as hot wetness flooded her. Her orgasm was too much for her, her hands pulling on Ichigo's mask. To her shock, the mask broke in her hands, crumbling as she pulled the horns off. Whatever transformation Ichigo achieved must have been linked to his mask, his body returning to normal, the hole in his chest closing up.

Ichigo lay there, balls deep inside her, dazed as he was unable to comprehend what the hell just happened. Ulquiorra lay beneath him, basking in the afterglow, as the substitute collapsed….

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo stirred as he felt something run through his hair. Opening his eyes, he saw Ulquiorra looming over him, his head on her lap. Alarmed, he jumped up and took a defensive position. "What are you doing?" He realized the Espada had him dead to rights and did nothing. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Standing up, Ulquiorra looked out to the desert. "All my life, I've felt nothing but emptiness and despair." She turned to Ichigo and tossed him his sword. "You've shown me something, something so powerful it made my own hollow hole shrink." Looking down Ichigo saw that the large hole in her chest had indeed shrunk down considerably. "You've shown me passion and joy, something that I didn't think I could feel."

Ichigo stood there stunned at the declaration.

The two were startled when they felt a large spirit energy below. Ichigo turned to the hole in the ceiling. "My friends."

"Go. I won't keep you."

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra, finding something different in her eyes, and smiled. "Thank you," he said before jumping down the hole.

Ulquiorra watched him leave. Her hand went to her small, shrinking hollow hole and smiled. "No. Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You showed me that I still feel."

"You showed me I still have a heart."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Empty Love  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXFemUlquiorra

 **A.N.: I wanted to do this chapter as a sign of gratitude to Natsu is Awesome, who helped me out when I was feeling down. N.I.A., you're a good friend.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! FemUlquiorra!**

 _ **6 Months after Ichigo lost his powers….  
**_ **Kurosaki Residence  
Ichigo POV**

Walking in through the door, Ichigo somberly walked through the house. He hated it when it was this empty. His father was off with the girls to see a movie, leaving Ichigo home alone. Lately, Ichigo found that he couldn't stand being by himself, as if it was a reminder of his lack of strength, and took every opportunity to hang with his friends.

Today, however, was one of those times where the universe conspired against him. Tatsuki and Orihime were sparring at the dojo and she said it was "Our special girl-time". Keigo and Mizuro were off trying to get chicks and Ichigo didn't want to have any part of it. Chad was off working construction and Uryu was, well…Uryu. And Rukia and Renji never reappeared after he'd lost his powers so he couldn't count on anyone from the Soul Society coming over to say hello.

Climbing up the stairs, Ichigo sighed in frustration. "Great, now what am I supposed to do. I feel so alone…so…empty…" he muttered as he opened his door.

"Then maybe I can help."

Gasping, Ichigo almost had a heart attack when he saw the pale, ebony haired female Espada Ulquiorra sitting on his bed patiently. "It's good to see you again, Ichigo. When you never returned to Hueco Mundo after leaving to fight Lord Aizen, I feared the worst had happened."

Ichigo couldn't help but stare. Ulquiorra was back to her sealed form, her tight-fitting arrancar clothes pushing against her chest. "But.. how? I can't… I mean, I can see…." His words hung in the air as he tried to process the situation.

The realization hit Ulquiorra and she got up. "Oh, right. I'd forgotten. You can see me because I'm in a Gigai right now."

A question mark lit up over Ichigo. "An arrancar can use a Gigai?"

"Of course. Lord Aizen never really had us use them but after I explained to Kisuke Urahara that I mean you no harm, he eagerly made one for me."

"Wait, why was he eager?"

"After I told him of our little battle on the roof of Las Noches, he simply grinned and said he'd have it ready in a few hours. He also told me to pass on a message."

Ichigo deadpanned. "What's that?"

"I believe it was "Ichigo, you are one lucky bastard" if I remember right."

"Ah." Ichigo walked over and sat down next to Ulquiorra. "Um…I don't mean to sound ungrateful but…why are you here?"

Ulquiorra was silent at first before turning her head, her emerald eyes staring into his brown ones. "After what happened on the dome's roof I…I couldn't stop feeling these strange emotions. Passion, joy, want. It…it made me feel like a different person. Then I learned how you defeated Lord Aizen at the cost of your own powers. I didn't know if it was right to come here but I…I wanted to see you. That's all."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the beautiful arrancar. "I'm grateful. I don't like being alone." He turned his head and stared at the wall. "It's…comforting to see somebody come check up on me." He turned his head back when he felt a hand touch his cheek. Ulquiorra was staring at him with curious eyes. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I can see it in your eyes; the emptiness from the loss of your powers." She continued to caress his cheek. "Let me do for you what you did for me."

Ichigo blushed when Ulquiorra leaned forward until her face was just inches from his. "Let me close up the hole inside you, like you closed mine." Ulquiorra's white lips pressed against his, yet surprisingly unlike her usual cold demeanor, felt warm and soft as they pressed against his. Enjoying the feel of her lips, Ichigo closed his eyes. Pulling away, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her again, threading his hands into her black hair as she drew close. Ichigo couldn't understand why but somehow it felt comforting having her in his arms, to know that she was here to help ease his loneliness.

As they pulled away from the kiss this time Ulquiorra began to kiss his neck, her hands slipping underneath his shirt. Ichigo turned his head and moaned as he felt his body heat up from the intimate contact. "Ulquiorra…."

Leaning backward, Ulquiorra quickly began to unbutton her white shirt. Ichigo watched in hot anticipation with each button coming undone, showing off more of her luscious chest. As the last button was released, Ulquiorra shrugged out of her shirt. Grabbing her by the arm, Ichigo pulled the arrancar into his lap and began to fondle her tender breasts. Laying her head on his shoulder, Ulquiorra sighed and closed her eyes as Ichigo rubbed her nipples. "Ichigo…."

As Ichigo pressed his thumbs against her hardened areoles, Ulquiorra took a sharp inhale of breath. "Did that hurt?" Ichigo asked concerned.

Smiling, Ulquiorra kissed his cheek. "No. Please do that some more."

As Ichigo resumed his assault on her nipples, pinching and pushing on them, Ulquiorra squirmed in his lap from the pleasure, feeling that heated rush flow through her once more. Ichigo groaned as the woman kept grinding against the bulge in his pants. She noticed his quickening breath and smiled. "Come. Let's get more comfortable." Though it pained her to leave Ichigo's warmth, Ulquiorra got off his lap and lay on her back. Ichigo watched, feeling his teenage hormones surge from the erotic sight, as the beautiful arrancar lifted her legs up and pulled off her pants, revealing her white lower half to the boy. Sitting back up, Ulquiorra pushed Ichigo onto his back and pulled off his pants. Her face heated up as Ichigo's sword sprang up at attention. "My, Ichigo. You're just as big as I remember…."

Ichigo sat back and watched as the sexy arrancar's mouth engulfed his cock. "Ohhh…" he moaned as she began to bob her head up and down on his shaft, rolling his head back as she licked the underside of his cock. Slowly, his hand went to her black hair, feeling the soft ebony locks as she continued to give him head. Craning his view beyond her bobbing head, Ichigo saw that she was rubbing her dripping pussy, dipping a finger into her delicate flower.

Deciding that she wanted more than just a finger inside her again, Ulquiorra pulled her head away from Ichigo's cock and straddled his lap. "Ichigo, is this position ok?" she asked. Ichigo smiled; his face so close to hers their noses were touching. His answer came when his arms wrapped around her chest and lifted her up, lowering her down onto his cock. Smiling in appreciation, Ulquiorra closed her eyes and embraced the pleasure as she lowered herself down on Ichigo's cock. She cringed a little when her pussy was stretched by the large manmeat but as she reached his hilt she could feel her own body warm up in response, as if welcoming Ichigo back into her body. Pressing her lips against Ichigo's, Ulquiorra wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a knee on either side of his lap, lifting herself up. The kiss between them became sloppy as she began to ride Ichigo's cock, her hips slapping against his lap as they swapped saliva. Ichigo's hands roamed her back, feeling her cool skin perspire as her body heated up.

Ulquiorra's moans were quickly swallowed by Ichigo as she continued to ride him; her breasts pushing against his chest, making her nipples heat up. Cupping her bouncy ass, Ichigo began to thrust into her with his own thrusts, making her writhe in pleasure on top of him.

As the pleasure burned into Ulquiorra's mind, she began to feel that overwhelming sensation flow through her again. Breaking the sloppy kiss, Ulquiorra threw her head back and wailed as she came. "Oh! OH! OHHHHHH!"

Ichigo held her tight as she came, her tight womanhood constricting his cock. It took every ounce of restraint to keep himself from spilling his load inside her; he wanted to make this last.

As Ulquiorra came down Ichigo laid her onto her back, spreading her legs wide. Smiling, Ulquiorra nodded for him to continue, her hands going to her wet pussy and rubbing her clit. Now the one in control, Ichigo began a fast passionate pace, letting his body act on his desires. With every thrust Ulquiorra gave a cute moan as her pussy was filled. Leaning down, Ichigo palmed one of her breasts and attacked her neck, peppering it with light kisses.

Gripping the sheets, Ulquiorra playfully squeezed Ichigo's cock with her muscles. She had to fight a giggle from looking at Ichigo's debauched face with every squeeze. Wrapping her legs around Ichigo's waist, she began to buck into Ichigo's thrusts, making the bed shake like crazy from the intimate fucking.

As they looked each other in the eye, they could both see that the other was getting close. "Ichigo…" Ulquiorra moaned as she felt the knot inside her come undone. "Cum with me…" she whispered. Feeling his sac tighten, Ichigo threw his head back as he exploded inside her.

"Ichigo!" Ulquiorra screamed as she came, her walls tightening around Ichigo like a hot vice.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo gasped as he came inside her, shooting his cum deep into her pussy.

Feeling exhausted, Ichigo slowly pulled out of Ulquiorra and lay on his side, pulling the woman close to him. "Thank you for coming here, Ulquiorra," Ichigo said.

"It was the least I could do," Ulquiorra responded as she lay her head on his chest. Lacing her fingers with his, she sighed softly. "Ichigo, if you'd like, I could stay here with you."

Ichigo only needed a moment to think about it. "Of course. It must be lonely living in Hueco Mundo all by yourself."

"It is. And…" she lifted her head up, letting Ichigo gaze into her deep emerald eyes. "I'd like to be the one who protects you. You won't have to worry about coming to harm just because you lost your powers." Ichigo looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Good. Now then…" she cupped his semi-hard cock and gently stroked it. "What say we continue giving each other that burning pleasure?"

Ichigo smiled, glad that the woman had filled up that empty hole inside him….

The End


End file.
